


Stumble

by youknowmeas_el



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, First Try, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowmeas_el/pseuds/youknowmeas_el
Summary: Basically just short drabbles of how it felt each of the sides falling in love with Virgil.





	Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt, I wasn’t really trying to write anything just play with literary devices, imagery an all that. I know it’s not something most people want to read. Thank you lovely’s (:

For Roman it was like fire, he is romance after all, passion searing in his chest licking his throat dry and leaving his ribs burning. It was heat and flames and colour exploding out of his skin and it left him warm, drunk with the crackle of sparks and dancing with the falling embers. It gave him light, something to exists with, to hold as a torch and shine into his darkest of caves. And it left him begging when doused, tripping and calling for something more than chills and shadows. But wildfires are never ceased for long, they burn with yellows and red through all in their path, a bouquet of light dancing against the darkness, heating every drop of his blood and charring his lungs, but _oh god_ he would burn for it again.

For Patton it was like going home, cold hands fumbling for keys on the doorstep, it was baking to Christmas songs, everything red and green and gold, it was sugar cookies and charades, fairy lights and treasure hunts. The comforting warmth upon entering after the harsh air of being away. People say snow often looks better from a seat by the fire. It was smiling knowing that’s just a playful lie whilst drying mittens on the mantelpiece. It was sitting in that worn out chair and looking around at a home filled with a lifetime of keepsakes, built up since the beginning of time and then realising someday shelves will be constructed to house even more. It was _so easy,_ like recalling a memory, as if it had been there all along.

For Logan it was like night, darkness.  
A silent blanket that could reach every crevice, an empty field, a quite lake. It was finding an old abandoned house, the silence it gripped wrecked and dangerous but there were stars cascading from the roof with dreams spilt over the floor, the realms within those room held no bounds and the walls that stood followed no rules. It was _so fucking illogical_ but at the same time simple, as natural as walking a quite hall and watching a silent lake. It was easy. And so Logan fell quickly and at the same time not quickly enough. It was fearing the dark because of what was in it and then stepping into the blackness and finding it filled, brimming with all things undiscovered. It was knowing fears are taught and darkness isn't to be feared, it was learning the depth of night has no danger, it was finding footing in an old abandoned house.

**Author's Note:**

> Improvements or comments on what I could write next (if anything heh) would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
